


Never Going To Give Up On You

by onihunter305



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt Magnus Bane, Lorenzo Rey is a Jerk, M/M, Post Season 3 Episode 15, Protective Alec Lightwood, Season 03 Episode 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 11:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onihunter305/pseuds/onihunter305
Summary: Alec was going to bring Magnus back. If that meant bringing Lorenzo down, well that was just a perk.





	1. Chapter 1

Alec Lightwood has trained for his political role as head of the New York Institute his whole life. He planned strategy and incorporated different theories of practice as soon as he took the position. He knew how to politic his way around a situation and, theoretically, he knew how to keep personal opinion and passion out of a situation. 

He had no idea how much his training would be tested. 

The fear Alec felt watching Magnus cough up blood and drop to the floor of his office, convulsing, was something that would stay with him for the rest of his life. After the initial shock wore off Alec quickly called for help. Underhill and a few other shadowhunters nearby had rushed in. Most of them stood frozen in shock while Underhill jumped into action, calling the medics. Alec was beside himself, cradling Magnus body against his own. It was Underhill’s hand on his shoulder that grounded him and allowed his thoughts to return. At that point medical had arrived but seemed puzzled on how they should proceed. As good as the medics were, they weren’t trained to help warlocks and Alec wasn’t going to settle for anyone but the best which meant Catarina. He gave the word and Underhill sent a quick fire message to the well known warlock. 

Her shocked and frightened face upon arrival only lasted momentarily before she jumped into action to try and force healing magic into Magnus’ convulsing body. Alec had stood by, useless, as she did everything possible to save his boyfriend. 

In the end all she was able to do was make him comfortable and settle him into a bed in the institute’s infirmary. She was monitoring his magic levels and was able to determine the problem. 

“Magnus’ body is rejecting Lorenzo’s magic, causing the magic to attack his body. Lorenzo’s magic was too different to be held within Magnus’ vessel and his body is recognizing it as a foreign entity that must be pushed out by force. Of course the magic is fighting back. It’s like there is a un-winnable was being raged within him, and his body is taking the hits as the battlefield,” she explained, watching the devastated expression dance across the shadowhunters face. 

“What needs to be done? What can I do?” He asked, needing to hear that this could be fixed, that this wasn’t the end and they had exhausted all options. 

“Lorenzo’s magic will never work for Magnus, he needs his own magic,” Catarina explained as she checked another channel of magic on Magnus’ unconscious body. “If he was somehow able to regain his own magic, it would be more than able to fight off Lorenzo’s. Magnus always was the stronger warlock of the two,” she finished with a sad smile. 

“So a trip to Edom? Or we summon Asmodeus here?” Alec asked. 

“Even if that was the answer, it’s too dangerous. You would need an enormous amount of power to get you down there. And once you were there, there would be no guaranteed safe return. Bringing him here is even more dangerous, to contain him, it would be almost impossible. Also, I don’t know if you are aware, but Lorenzo forbid all the warlocks in the city from helping Magnus,” Catarina said solemnly, eluding to the fact that she was breaking a direct order by being there. 

“Then I will start there. Force him to overturn that order,” Alec said with conviction. 

“He won’t, Lorenzo is power hungry and will never bow to a shadowhunter’s will, especially if it would help Magnus,” Catarina said, trying to stop Alec from doing something foolish. She couldn’t help Magnus at this point, but she would be damned if she let Alec do something dangerous. 

“If there is anything I have learned as head of the institute, and being a Lightwood, is that there is always a way to work the system. I will not break the Accords, but I cannot and will not stand by as Magnus dies because of his arrogant order,” Alec said, looking fiercely at Magnus’s peaceful face. “You’ll stay with him? Until I get back?” He asked. 

“Of course,” she replied, worried about what he was going to do next but also knowing she was out of options and her hands were tied. 

“I’ll be back soon beautiful,” Alec whispered in Magnus’s ear before leaning over and kissing Magnus chastely. He locked eyes with Catarina before saying, “I’m not going to let that son of a bitch get away with this.” Without a second glance he turned and walked briskly out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Approaching the door that once only held warm memories, Alec took a deep breath and prepared to knock. Before he was able to bring his hand down the door opened magically, Lorenzo Rey standing the window overlooking the city. 

“Mr. Lightwood, I’d say what a happy surprise to see you, but it’s not,” he drawled, looking over at Alec like he was nothing. 

“Lorenzo,” Alec started, collecting himself for a moment before continuing, “Magnus is dying, your magic, that is the magic you gave him, is killing him.”

“I warned him of this possibility,” Lorenzo said, no emotion showing. 

“You are the high warlock of Brooklyn, you need to do something,” Alec tried again, trying to appeal to his desire to be loved and adored. He knew Lorenzo held no love for Magnus, but his appearance was everything to him. 

“Magnus was fully aware of the irreversible risks when he agreed to the procedure. It is of now fault of mine that his weak body can’t handle my magic,” Lorenzo sneered. 

“Magnus’ body doesn’t want or need your magic, he needs his own,” Alec retorted. 

“Alas, he traded that for your dear Parabatai,” was the reply, Alec held back a flinch at the truth being flung back at him. This whole situation that Magnus was facing was all due to the fact that he wanted to help Alec. The only reason he traded his magic was for Alec’s happiness. 

“You need to create a portal to send me to Edom. I will speak to Asmodus and get him to return Magnus’ magic. If you’re too weak to do it then lift the ban so that warlocks with greater conviction can help,” Alec said, starting to set the bait. He knew that a comment putting Lorenzo down below others would infuriate the other man. 

“What you fail to realize, little shadowhunter, is that the insignificant needs of one, does not trump the far reaching needs of all. I am not blinded by the Great, soon to be non-existent, Magnus Bane. I am putting the well-being of all of my people above his. Perhaps that is something you should try,” Lorenzo spat back. 

“Magnus is my world. And if he dies, I swear I will...” Alec was cut off. 

“You’ll what?” Lorenzo challenged, angered beyond comprehension. Before he could stop himself he had called his magic to his fingertips and he sent the offending shadowhunter flying back, slamming him into the door, shaking the room. 

Panting with the exertion, Lorenzo’s eyes widened with what he had done. Before he could fully process it, the doors slammed open and the loft was filled with shadowhunters in combat gear. 

“Lorenzo Rey, by authority of the Clave, you are under arrest for an unprovoked violent attack against the head of the New York Institute,” Isabelle Lightwood states, coming forward with magic blocking handcuffs. 

With a jolt, Lorenzo moved to open and portal and escape. 

“I wouldn’t if I were you, making an enemy of the Clave right now, becoming an outlaw on the run, os a really bad idea. Go quietly and perhaps there will be mercy,” Alec said, on his feet once more, his Iratze rune glowing as the pain in his back and head faded. 

“This, you, you will pay for this,” Lorenzo spat, his whole body shaking with effort to control himself. 

“I’m not the one who foolishly broke the Accords, I’m not the one who put myself above my people. Now you have left them with no leader and no rules to follow, that doesn’t sound like someone who has their people’s best interest at heart now does it?” Alec spat back, watching with satisfaction as Lorenzo was detained and led away. 

“Step one complete,” Izzy said, placing a hand on Alex’s shoulder. “But, how did you know he would attack you? If he hadn’t...” 

“His one true vice is his arrogance. I knew he wouldn’t like being questioned, I just had to push the right buttons to force his hand. And using mine and Jace’s bond as the signal, well that was the easy part,” he replied. 

“So now what?” She asked. 

Turning to look her in the eye, Alec said, “Now I need to go and have a conversation with Asmodus, in Edom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of planned to end it here. I know there could be more written but still trying to work out in my head how to get Magnus his magic back and all! Hope you enjoyed!!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh such sadness at seeing Magnus collapse in Alec’s arms at the end of last night’s episode. This is my way to cope until next Monday when we hopefully get a resolution!


End file.
